DragonBall SI: Mercenary Saga
by Pulse5
Summary: Kao has arrived in the past to warn the Earth's best defense of the arrival of the Mercnearies. Now he has find his ability to transform into Super Saiyan. Can he achieve this with the help of someone special? CHAPTER FOUR UPDATED. R&R pleeze.
1. Chapter One: The Terror of the Future

**Dragonball SI**

Hey guys, I changed the chapter of this, so... enjoy... hehe. This sorta might be a take off of the History of Trunks, but hey, i couldn't think of anything else.

**Chapter One: The Terror of the Future**

_The peaceful planet of Earth was a quiet one. Until terror strikes. On April sixteen, the year 2051, at eight thirty pm, three powerful enemies will enter the Earth's atmosphere. They were known as the Mercenaries. Three deadly aliens. With their relation to the Saiyan Race, and with the power to destroy planets, they plan to wreck havoc upon Earth. _

_But before they arrive, on July twelve, year 2034, one special hero fell from the sky. A young baby boy. Lying in a black pod, he slept soundlessly until a man eventually found his pod. _

"_What the hell? What's a baby doing here?" Trunks, the young Super Saiyan that had traveled back in time to warn Earth's special forces about the evil Androids, found the small baby asleep in his smoking vehicle. "What the-? A spaceship?"_

_From that year on, Trunks cared for the baby with the help of his mother Bulma, and soon, the baby grew into a headstrong teenager…_

**Fifteen Years Later… **

"Hey Trunks, wait up!"

"Hey Kao, I thought you were going to school later?" Trunks said, as the fifteen-year-old boy caught up with his adoptive brother.

"Yeah, but mom said I should just leave now." Kao grinned. Kao had changed into a young, mature teenager with the raising of Trunks and Bulma. His purple-black hair (purple in the sun, if you know what I'm trying to imply) swayed in the blowing wind, and he was wearing a blue and white Capsule Corp shirt, with dark grey pants and orange boots.

"Orange Star High School," Kao sighed, as they approached the school buildings. "you're lucky, it's your last year."

"Yeah, at last." Trunks smiled. He gleamed as his shoulder-length purple hair rushed through the wind.

"Mom told me how the world was under a dark depression. Something about Androids." Kao said. "What happened."

"Yeah. It was a rough time. Two Androids named #17 and #18 appeared one day, and immediately started to kill everyone they saw." Trunks explained. "Goku, the strongest of us all, had died years back from a heart virus, and, as the rest of us tried to take on the Androids, all fell to their death. My father was one of them."

"Oh," Kao sighed. "what happened then?"

"After a few years, the only fighters left were me and Goku's son, Gohan." Trunks continued. "I wanted to fight, so I asked Gohan to train me to become a Super Saiyan. Each time he tried, I failed. Until one day, we found the Androids attacking one of the cities. I wanted to help, but Gohan knocked me out to prevent me from getting myself killed. Gohan took them on himself. Being a handicap-"

"Handicap?" Kao asked.

"During a battle with the Androids, he lost an arm." Trunks replied. "Anyway, being a handicap and taking them both on, he was killed. A Super Saiyan stood no chance against two powerful robots."

"Gohan died?" Kao asked again.

"Yeah. I say his body in the rain. I was too late. He was gone. I was so enraged that Gohan died, it was my rage that triggered my transformation. I became a Super Saiyan."

"Wow, so, you eventually became one huh?"

"Yeah. For a couple more years I followed Gohan's steps and tried to defeat the Androids myself, but each time, I was defeated. Our mom, Bulma, had been working on a time machine to travel back in time. I took the opportunity, even though reluctant at first, and traveled back in time. With an antidote to cure Goku of the heart virus, I warned them three years in advance that the Androids were to come. During that period, I trained with my father, Vegeta. It was then that I reached Ascended Saiyan."

"Ascended? You mean a level above Super Saiyan?" Kao asked. "Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, and with that power, I traveled back to the future and defeated both Androids." Trunks finished.

"Wow, amazing." Kao replied. Just as Trunks finished, the bell for the start of school rang. "Oh, better get to class. Catcha after school Trunks!"

"See you!" Trunks waved as they parted ways.

Lunch time approached, and every student exited the school for their daily lunch. Kao and his friends decided to get some food from the Z MART. Suddenly, Kao mind sensed danger.

"Kao, what's wrong?" his friend, Toyo, asked.

"Something bad… is happening." then, sure enough, around the corner from the Z Mart, a robber was holding a young woman hostage outside the store.

"Stay back!" the man yelled to the police. He had handgun pressed against the woman's neck.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" the police shouted. Kao dropped his backpack.

"Kao, no." Toyo said.

"There's no other way, my brother isn't here," Kao whispered. He powered up his strength and charged forward. The robber was caught off guard he didn't see a Kao's foot collide with his face. The man dropped the gun and dropped to the ground. The police were onto him in a second.

"Thanks son," the Chief Police officer said, shaking hands with Kao. "it was dangerous of you, but thanks a lot."

"I was only helping," Kao smiled. "I have to go now officer."

"Right, see you later son."

After School ended, Kao asked Trunks something he wanted to ask Trunks for a while.

"Trunks?" he asked.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Can you train me to become a Super Saiyan?"

"A Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked, astounded.

"Yes. I think it's time I… started to fight." Kao said. "For things… up ahead."

"Up ahead?" Trunks asked.

"I just… need the power…" Kao stuttered.

"Alright, if you really need to become a Super Saiyan, I'll train you. Besides, we'll need another powerful warrior at our side." Trunks replied.

_Years past, and Trunks trained Kao to the best of his abilities. Each time Trunks attempted to transform Kao, he failed. His power had reached above the level required to become a Super Saiyan, but his transformation wasn't happening. After two years of vigorous training, Kao gave up. But it was that year, that the terror would strike Earth…_

"It's no use Trunks, I can't do it." Kao panted.

"Keep trying, you'll get it." Trunks replied.

"No! I've been trying for two years, and failed every time. What more do I need?" Kao said, frustrated.

"You know, you're only seventeen, we can try for a couple for months…"

"No, I don't want a couple more months, what if something happens, and a level of Super Saiyan is required?" Kao asked. "What then?"

"Kao…"

"NO TRUNKS!" Kao shouted. "NOOOOO!" his power erupted from the inside, exploding the cliffs around them.

_Take… everything, from the inside,_

_and throw it all away! Cause I swear,_

_for the last time, I won't trust myself with you…_

_Tension is building inside, steadily._

_**Everyone feels so far away from me…**_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way, out of me…_

_**Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit,**_

_**every time I try and make myself get back up on my feet,**_

_**all I ever think about is this, all the tiring time between, and how**_

_**putting my trust in you takes so much of me…**_

_Take… everything, from the inside,_

_and throw it all away! Cause I swear,_

_for the last time, I won't trust myself with you!_

_I WON'T WASTE MYSELF ON YOU! YOU! YOU!_

"KAO!" Trunks screamed. He managed to jump from the ground that was collapsing beneath them, as Kao wasted away the rock and earth below them. Kao stopped and began to pant.

"Can't… do it…" Kao panted.

"Kao, calm yourself!" Trunks said. "It's takes a good Saiyan time."

"That's something we don't have…" Kao replied.

"Kao, don't worry, you'll become a Super Saiyan, in time. In time, little brother." Trunks said. "C'mon, let's go him." Trunks guided Kao toward Capsule Corporation, West City.

**Night time/8:30pm, Isis Island**

"So, this is Earth," the Mercenary leader stepped out of his ship, with three of his henchmen, and woman, behind him. He had the body of a human, but the strength of a Super Saiyan. His blue hair blowing on his head, and on his broad face, he had a red tattoo that looked like a seven, under his left eye. The woman behind him was thin, and her long, brown hair draped on her back. The two men, one with orange hair, another with white hair, stood proudly behind their master.

"Quite a nice place." the Mercenary leader grinned. "Too bad it'll be in ruins when we're done with it.

"This is the planet master?" the white-haired man asked.

"Yes. This is where the Saiyans are said to be."

"Let's go have some fun." the woman smiled.

"Yes, let's." all at once, they flew off, in direction of Ginger Town.

**3:00am**

Kao got up out of bed. He couldn't sleep. His frustration of his failure of becoming a Super had kept him awake.

"I guess there's no point going back to sleep." he yawned, and walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake Trunks. Kao got a drink and sat himself down on the couch. He switched on the TV and saw the Early Morning News.

"_In this morning's early news, a mart robbery was witnessed in Hercule City. Citizens-"_

The News reporter then paused. His was listening to his earphones.

"_We've just received news that Ginger Town is under heavy attack! Citizens fleeing into underground shelters… we've got a reporter there as we speak…"_

"_**Yes, Ginger Town is under heavy attack by… we don't know what it is, but buildings are collapsing, and people are getting killed!" **_

At that moment, an energy ball ripped through the reporter's chest. The Mercenary leader stared into the camera.

"Hello… Earthlings…" then the screen went fuzzy.

"Who the hell?" Kao stammered. He ran into his room to wake Trunks. "Trunks, Trunks, come out, we've got to get to Ginger Town!"

"Hmm? What for?" Trunks said sleepily.

"Come on!" Kao had already got changed into his clothes. When Trunks got himself out of bed and dragged himself to the television. The camera had become functional again, and, by the looks of things, everything was getting destroyed.

"What the hell?" Trunks asked, now wide awake. He raced into the room and came back seconds later, all dressed, and clipping his sword to his chest.

"Kao, let's go! I'll leave a note for mom…" he wrote a hurried note and raced out of Capsule Corp with Kao. Together, the flew off, for Ginger Town.

"AHH!" a woman screamed. She and her baby was cornered off by one of the Mercenaries.

"Hello, puny human." he grinned. He charged an energy ball in his fists, ready blow the woman into nothingness. The Mercenary leader watched from above as his warriors destroyed the town below them.

"Ha, ha… goodbye." the Mercenary launched the energy ball, straight for the innocent woman and her child… Trunks suddenly appeared in front of the woman, and using his sword, he deflected the attack.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?" Trunks demanded, placing the sword back into the holster on his back.

Kao helped the woman to shelter and joined Trunks. Soon, the female Mercenary and the other male Mercenary joined. "C'mon, speak up!" Trunks then saw the Mercenary leader hover down.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" he asked.

"Hey, I asked first," Trunks spat.

"Very well. We are the Mercenaries." the leader grinned.

"Mercenaries? What the hell does that mean?" Trunks growled.

"We came here to find the Saiyans. The race that we Mercenaries have been fighting with for years." the Mercenary replied.

"I am a Saiyan," Trunks said. "so is my brother here."

"You are the Saiyans?" the Mercenary asked.

"Yeah, the only ones left," Kao replied.

"Then it'll make our job easier," the leader grinned. "soon, we shall have our revenge! The Saiyans shall feel the wrath of El-Kahn!"

"El-Kahn?" Kao asked.

"Yes. I am El-Kahn, leader of all Mercenaries!" Kahn grinned. "Like you, we are the only remaining Mercenaries. And soon, all you Saiyans will fall at our feet."

"Ha, I don't think so." Trunks grinned. "You see, we Saiyans have a little secret."

"Huh? A secret?"

"That's right." Trunks smiled. His smile soon turned into a frown as he charged his energy. The white aura around him changed into a gold color, and his eyes flashed green.

"Go Trunks!" Kao grinned. Trunks' hair flared up and transformed into a bright yellow/blonde color.

"What transformation is this?" Kahn gasped. Sparks of electricity zapped around Trunks' new body.

"It's called Super Saiyan." Trunks replied. "What you see now is Ascended Saiyan."

"Hmm…" Kahn smiled. "I'm sure this transformation is nothing to be afraid of. Byron, let's show these troublemakers what we can do." the orange-haired man stepped forward, and charged an aura around himself too.

"Fools. Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan." Trunks grinned, also stepping forward. Byron leaped forward, his fist raised. Trunks countered and threw a kick at his opponent, who cleanly dodged it.

"You're faster than I thought." Trunks smiled. He took off his blue jacket and unclipped his sword. "But now, you have no chance."

"We'll see." Byron grinned. He charged for Trunks, and threw a punch, but Trunks jumped up.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted, and blasted a red-hot blaze at the Mercenary Soldier. But when Trunks thought he had got his opponent, Byron came charging through the hot flames, and laid a carefully-aimed punch on Trunks' chin. Trunks yelled as the pain rushed through his face. Byron then flew on top of Trunks and hammered him toward the ground. Trunks landed in heap underneath the rubble of a fallen building.

"Trunks!" Kao shouted.

"How come… my power isn't enough?" Trunks groaned.

"Can you take your power up a level?" Kao asked.

"This is my full power…" Trunks replied, struggling to his feet.

"What?" Kao asked. "But he smashed you down in less than a minute!"

"Listen little man," Kahn grinned. "we're headed to the next town. If you're smart, you won't follow us. We want to kill you, but not just yet." with that said, the four Mercenaries flew off

"Kao, I've only got one solution. Mom's time machine." Trunks said.

"What about it?" Kao asked.

"We must travel two years back, to warn the Earth about the Mercenaries." Trunks said. "And don't worry, when you fight them, you'll have help."

"What are you talking about?" Kao asked.

"Last time I went back, I saved the Z Fighters. Goku, my father, and Gohan. They are all there. You see, that future is different from this one."

"So… when you went back, you changed the future?" Kao asked.

"That's right." Trunks smiled. His eye was heavily bruised. "Let's go get it out. The earlier you go, the better." after explaining the plan to Bulma, she typed in the code to access the room where the Time Machine was kept. Kao hopped into the cockpit. Trunks smiled.

"Here." he handed Kao a long item.

"Your sword?" Kao asked. "But… I can't take it."

"Yes, you can. It'll be more use to you, than me." Trunks replied. Kao grinned and clipped it on.

Kao set the machine to the year 2049, and readied the machine.

"Good luck, bro." Trunks smiled. Kao wiped the tears from his eyes. Bulma waved.

"Don't get hurt son!" she smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise!" Kao replied. "I'll be back. And I promise you, I'll take down the Mercenaries!"

"Do what you have to do!" Bulma replied. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Kao added. "Goodbye! Trunks… I'll miss you."

"Me too, little brother." tears ran down Kao's face as he presses the button. In an instant, the Time Machine Warped two years to the past. Vanishing from the room.

"Well Goku," Trunks thought. "Kao is in your hands now."

* * *

Chapter one is done guys! R&R, no flames please. Tips and ideas welcome. 

Galaxy Storm Turbo.


	2. Chapter Two: Threatened Past

**DragonBall SI**

**Chapter Two: Threatened Past**

The Eternal Dragon Shenron hovered in the air. His magnificent body swirled around in the clouds.

"It is done." he stated.

"You idiot!" Vegeta shouted. "Now look what you did!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Krillin stammered. "It just came out."

"FOOL!" Vegeta screamed. "Now the great threat is back!"

"What's going on?" Goku asked, joining the fighters up on Kami's Lookout.

"You stupid friend here, wasted a wish on Cell!" Vegeta screamed.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, surprised.

"I mean, the little shorty wished Cell back!"

"I didn't mean to, I just said 'maybe we could wish Cell back for fun,' and Shenron took it as a wish!" Krillin replied.

"We've got to get to the place Cell is." Goku said. In an instant, he used his instant transmission to teleport him and the fighters to an open landscape. There, in the middle of the field, was Cell, looking more perfect than ever.

"We've beaten him before, haven't we?" Goku asked. "We can do it again."

"Goku." Cell grinned. "Hello. Isn't it great to be back?"

"Don't do anything Cell. We've beaten you before, and we can do it again." Goku replied. He flew down to Cell's position and exploded into Super Saiyan two. Cell grinned.

"You seem to forget that I am the ultimate creation" Cell smiled. "You won't defeat me this time." the tip of his tail between his wings opened up to spit out seven little Cell Juniors.

"We can take them." Vegeta said, turning Super Saiyan. "Just take out Cell Kakarot." Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all transformed into their Super Saiyan modes and joined Vegeta. Piccolo and Krillin stood behind.

Suddenly, a strong wind brewed on the fighting field. Dust was thrown around as everyone turned to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Cell asked, shielding his eyes from dirt. Then, in mid-air, and flash of green light emitted, and a yellow machine appeared.

"I know that thing!" Goku said, taking a closer look at the mysterious entry. The hatch on top of the machine hissed open, and a boy no older than seventeen jumped out.

"He looks familiar…" Vegeta said, moving forward.

"Is that… Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin was close, he's wearing the same clothes Trunks did," Goku thought. "but this boy is different, he has black hair…"

"Cell." the boy growled. "I know all about you."

"W-what?" Cell stammered. He stepped back. "How do you know me?"

"Easy. My brother told me all about you." the boy replied. "I won't let you go any farther than where you are now." the boy shouted. A blue aura appeared around him, and his hair turned a dark-purplish color. He leaped forward, and fired an energy ball at one of the Cell Juniors. The little creature was destroyed instantly.

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Who is this?"

The boy then drew out a long blade from his back and sliced the second Cell Junior's head off. In less than twenty seconds, the boy had stabbed, sliced and cut every Cell Junior around them.

"That sword…" Piccolo said. "it belonged to…"

"Trunks." Gohan whispered.

"What's going on?" Trunks and Goten asked.

"Years ago, you came from the future, to warn us of the Androids." Gohan explained. "The sword this boy carries belongs to your future self."

The boy discarded the sword and turned to face Cell himself.

"So, think you're the _perfect_ creation?" he growled. "I'll show you that you're a failure!" the boy sped forward, and booted Cell right up the ally. Cell screamed in pain.

"Burning Kamehameha!" a fiery blast of the same Kamehameha wave exploded from the boy's hands and hit Cell, and slowly, he disintegrated into nothingness.

"He… destroyed Cell… just like that…" Vegeta stammered.

"What power…" Piccolo said. "Where does is come from?" the boy powered down and walked over to Goku.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"My name is Kao. I'm from the future."

"Kao?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes…"

"The future? You mean the future Trunks came from?" Vegeta asked.

"Trunks? You know my brother?" Kao asked.

"Brother!" Vegeta spat. "BROTHER!"

"You must be Vegeta, Trunk's father." Kao said. "Yes, Trunks found me as a baby, and cared for me until this day."

"So… he adopted you as a child?" Vegeta asked. "And… trained you?"

"Yeah… I asked me to take me in." Kao replied.

"So… what are you here for?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I'm here to tell you of a great threat." Kao said, getting serious.

"A threat? More androids?" Goku asked.

"No, not androids. This time, it is something far more powerful." Kao replied.

"What?" Piccolo asked. "Just tell us!"

"At approximately eight thirty pm, a group of evil fighters will enter the Earth. A race called the Mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" Goku asked. "Powerful you say?"

"Yes. My brother Trunks' Super Saiyan two wasn't even enough."

"Super Saiyan two?" Goten asked. "That's a really high level!"

"Yeah, but Trunks was flattened in two blows." Kao explained.

"Wow, these guys seem tough…" Goten said.

"You can't be my son's student! You're stronger than me!" Vegeta complained. "I will fight you now, to prove I am still the strongest!"

"Vegeta stop!" Goku said. "Don't do this!"

"I am the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, transforming into Super Saiyan Dai Ni Dan Kai.

"Very well Vegeta. If you really want to fight, then I accept." Kao replied, charging his energy once more. Vegeta leaped forward and attempted a punch at Kao, who blocked it easily.

"W-what?" Vegeta stammered. "My attack did nothing…?" Kao merely stared at Vegeta, then, grabbing his wrist, he threw Vegeta sky-high. Vegeta sailed into the clouds.

"I will not be defeated by a nobody!" he growled. Gaining back control of himself, he held out his arm. "Final Flash!" a blue-white beam of plain energy warped toward Kao, at ground-zero.

"Dad's attack's too powerful! That kid won't survive!" Trunks shouted. Kao paused for a moment, then held out his own right arm.

"Final… FLASH!" the same blue-white beam emitted from Kao's hand, and collided head-on with Vegeta's, creating a massive explosion. The white smoke cleared, and Vegeta landed a few meters away, with a bad burn on his left cheek.

"Why you…"

"That kid used a Final Flash too?" Trunks asked. "But that's my dad's move!"

"Who is this boy?" Piccolo thought. "He isn't a Super Saiyan, yet his power is so great!"

"How did you learn my move?" Vegeta spat. "HOW?"

"I was taught it." Kao replied plainly.

"Taught?" Vegeta asked.

"By who!"

"Do you give up?" Kao asked.

"Me? Surrender? In your dreams!" Vegeta charged forward again, and started to throw lightning-fast punches and kicks at the young boy, but Kao merely shrugged them off, deflecting every blow like they were from a rookie.

"You mock me!" Vegeta growled. He stopped and flew high into the air. Kao watched as Vegeta retreated into the clouds once more. He charged a small blue ball in his two palms, which increased in size every second.

"Stop this! If you're so mighty!" Vegeta shouted. Kao stood there, watching his opponent attempt a desperate attack. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The now massively large blue energy ball slowly made its way down toward its target.

"That's even greater!" Krillin shouted. "He won't be able to stop that!" then, Kao began to mutter something.

"Kamehame…"

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Gohan asked.

"It can't be!" Piccolo stammered. "No, he can't know that move!"

"HA!" from the cupped hands of Kao, a powerful and brilliant Kamehameha Wave exploded from the small boy.

"The Kamehameha Wave!" Tien shouted. "Impossible!"

"How could have known that?" Goku wondered. "This boy is truly incredible." the mighty Kamehameha Wave collided strongly with Vegeta's Big Bang and sent it back at its sender.

Vegeta quickly flew aside and landed on the ground, watching the Kamehameha Wave and the Big Bang attack sail into outer space. Goku flew with the rest of the crew.

"Where did you learn that?" Goku asked.

"I don't know… I just knew it…" Kao said, powering down. Vegeta had transformed back to normal as well.

"You are certainly powerful." Vegeta said. "Maybe Trunks trained you after all."

"Are you a Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Kao replied. "Trunks trained me to become one. He trained me to the best of my abilities, I had exceeded the level of a normal Saiyan, but I still am missing something, something to trigger my transformation."

"We'll work on that, but first, we have to know more about the threat." Goten said.

"Yeah, come down to Capsule Corporation. You know that place don't you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I live there in the future." Kao said. together, with a new member, the Z Fighters headed for West City, to Capsule Corp.

**One Year Later…**

After significant training, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta had reached the best of their Saiyan abilities. Kao had watched over them, for any signs of high-level energy.

"Kao, you haven't trained at all since you got here," Gohan said, appearing from Kami's Lookout.

"I don't feel I can reach my abilities…" Kao replied. "I can't go Super Saiyan. What use am I?"

"Plenty!" Gohan shouted, shocked by the response. "You were the one who warned us!"

"Yeah but…"

"Listen, everyone has had a turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at least five times. You should go in with someone. You can fit a whole years training in one day!" Gohan said.

"I guess that could help…" Kao said.

"Go on…"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, coming up to them.

"Kao won't train."

"What? We need his power!" Trunks said, the same shocking response Gohan had.

"If you really want me to…" Kao started.

"Yes, go." Gohan said, dragging him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Kao got himself dressed into Saiyan Armor and started to enter the all-white room.

"Don't think you're going in there alone boy," a rough voice said. Kao, Gohan and Trunks turned to see who was speaking. And, standing behind them, with his Saiyan Armor already on his body, was Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Kao asked. "What-?"

"You going train, and I'm going to turn you into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said, stepping forward.

"R-really?" Kao asked.

"You are my son's brother, and I won't let any member of my family get any weaker." Vegeta said. "Let's go."

Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and sealed the door shut. Kao followed his foster father into the large room. If Vegeta could turn him into a Super Saiyan, he was going to stay in this chamber for as long as it takes.

* * *

That was chap 2 guys. R&R, no flames please. 

Galaxy Storm Turbo


	3. Chapter Three: Peace becomes Trouble

**DragonBall SI**

**Chapter Three: Peace becomes Trouble**

Trunks and Gohan watched as Vegeta and Kao entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The steel door sealed itself shut.

"Let's hope they make some progress." Gohan said.

"Yeah. If these Mercenaries are as strong as Kao believes them to be, we need as much strength as we can get." Trunks added. Heading out of the Lookout tower, Trunks and Gohan ran into Goku, who was followed closely by his granddaughter Pan, who was the daughter of his Gohan.

"Hey Goku, Pan," Trunks greeted.

"What's up guys?" Goku asked. "Where's Kao? I was told he was up here. Pan wanted to talk to him."

"I'm afraid you're a little late." Gohan replied. "Kao just entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta."

"So he finally decided to give it a go hey?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said. "He good, but stubborn. Let's hope Vegeta can bring out the best in him."

"Oh yeah, by the way, Chi-Chi and Videl are holding a picnic at West City National Park tomorrow, for Pan's sixteenth Birthday." Goku whispered to Gohan and Trunks.

"Oh really?" Trunks replied, quite softly.

"Hey, are you boys talking about me?" Pan grumbled.

"O-of course not," Goku giggled. "not at all Pan…"

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"Concentrate Kao, concentrate everything!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm trying…" Koa replied, struggling to control all his power onto himself.

"Try harder boy!"

"I AM!" Kao screamed, the yellow forcefield around him suddenly exploded five times bigger than what it was before.

"Now you've got it…" Vegeta thought, smiling. Kao's eyes flashed green for a brief second, and his hair rose… Kao wore himself out and collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"You nearly had it." Vegeta said. "We will keep trying, but I think you need a rest." Kao got to his feet and slumped across to sit himself on a chair. Vegeta joined him.

"Vegeta?" Kao asked.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"How… how did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"I trained, very hard. On the moon. I had reached my highest level, but I still could not become a Super Saiyan. I was so enraged that it triggered my transformation." Vegeta explained.

"Wow… I actually didn't think you tell me…" Kao said.

"Don't think this changes anything!" Vegeta said, returning to his old grumpy self. "Let's start training again!"

Night soon came, and the Z fighters retreated back home. Goku returned home the 349 East District, with his son Goten. Gohan went home to his family, with Videl. Trunks remained with Bulma at Capsule Corp.

At 349 East District, Goku, Goten and Chi-Chi were having dinner. Goku took down a whole bowl of rice, as did Goten.

"Honestly, you two are just alike." Chi-Chi sighed, getting them another serving. "Anyway, you guys gonna show up for the party tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Goku said, with a mouthful of chicken. "How could be miss Pan's sixteenth?"

"Yeah mom," Goten muffled. "We'll be there,"

"Good, because I don't want you going off to fight again," Chi-Chi warned.

"Aw Chi-Chi…" Goku sighed. "we have to!"

"No buts Goku! You will be there!" she screamed.

"Yes… dear…" Goku sighed.

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehameha!" the two energy beams collided, and exploded.

"Keep fighting boy!" Vegeta screamed. "Reach your highest limit!"

"I HAVE!" Kao replied. His weak Kamehameha Wave wore down and he collapsed.

"You're not trying hard enough boy! Give it all you've got!" Vegeta said, walking toward Kao.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Kao screamed, the same golden aura exploding around him. "I CAN'T!"

**_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard,   
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars,  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real,  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got,_**

**_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't take this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!_**

**_I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Coz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got, got, got…._**

**_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't take this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!_**

**_NOOOOO! Hear me out now!  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now! Hear me out now,  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right NOW!_**

**_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be IGNORED!_**

In an instant, blue electricity breaking around him, Kao's black hair transformed into the golden colour of a Super Saiyan, and his eyes went instantly from brown to green.

"He's done it!" Vegeta grinned, holding his ground. Kao soon calmed himself down and began to pant again. He looked at his new image.

"I-I've done it…" he frown turning into a bright smile.

"The kid's done it!" Vegeta thought. "All he needs to do now is master the strength. This shouldn't take long…"

"Vegeta, I've done it!" Kao grinned. "I'm a Super Saiyan!"

"All you need now is to master this ability. A little longer of training should do." Vegeta replied.

"Hey Krillin, isn't it time to get to the Park?" Tien asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Pan's birthday!" Krillin said, realising what Tien was talking about.

"You got the present Eighteen?" Eighteen came into the room with their daughter Maron carrying the wrapped present.

"Right here," Eighteen replied.

"Great!" Krillin grinned. "Let's get there before Chi-Chi shouts at us…"

**West City National Park**

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Krillin said, appearing through the Park's entrance, with Eighteen, Maron, Tien and Yamcha.

"Hey guys!" Chi-Chi waved.

"Where's everyone else?" Eighteen asked.

"Goku and Goten and Trunks should be here at any moment, and Gohan is bringing Pan. I don't know about Vegeta and Kao…"

"Oh Vegeta better be here," Bulma said. "or he'll be in big trouble!"

"Hey guys, we're here!" Goku shouted, as he landed with Goten and Trunks.

"Here's Goku!" Chi-Chi grinned. As soon as Goku, Goten and Trunks had joined to group, they all hid behind something ,waiting to surprise Pan. And soon enough, Gohan and Pan came over the hill, and stood in the middle of the picnic area.

"What's going on dad?" Pan asked.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, appearing from their hiding places. Pan was shocked at the surprise that appeared in front of her.

"Happy birthday Pan!" everyone said. Once everyone had given Pan birthday hugs and kisses, they sat down to have lunch.

"Where _is_ Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Oh that man is going to get into so much trouble…"

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Chi-Chi said.

"He'd better…" Bulma scowled.

**Kami's Lookout**

Vegeta and Kao emerged from the doors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, their Saiyan armour now broken and frayed. Piccolo greeted them.

"About time…" he growled.

"We're in no hurry." Vegeta replied.

"I think you will be." Piccolo said. "you're both late for Pan's birthday party."

"Ah damn it, I forgot!" Vegeta growled. "Bulma's gonna have a yell at me…" after Vegeta had changed into a new pair of clothes, he gave Kao new ones too. Kao placed them on himself.

"Cool." he smiled. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants, with an orange under t-shirt underneath (Vegetto's clothing, except for the gloves).

As soon as they were ready, Kao and Vegeta hurried off to the West City National Park.

**West City National Park**

"You, know, I don't know what's wrong with that man," Bulma said, referring to Vegeta. "oh, finally, he's here." Vegeta and Kao landed in the park minutes later.

"Hey Vegeta, Kao!" Trunks yelled. "You're back!"

"Yeah, we just got out," Kao answered.

"Nice new clothes." Krillin grinned. "Looks good."

"Thanks…" Kao said. "hey… Happy Birthday Pan,"

"Thanks," she said, and gave Kao a big hug. Kao was surprised by the action, but gave one back in return. Hours past as everyone played games, had fun, and just talked. Everything was going great until a giant explosion emitted smoke behind a hill.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know…" Goku replied. The group raced to the scene and saw four new beings standing around the smoke.

"Is that… the Mercenaries?" Goten asked. Kao looked closely.

"No, that isn't them!" he said. "But then… who are they?"

"_What_ are they?" Vegeta asked, joining them all.

"Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know…" one of the mysterious characters looked up to see Goku standing atop the hill.

"Are you the one they call Goku?" he asked. He was a tall man, with a red shirt on ad black pants.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, and began to walk down.

"I'm surprised you don't know…" the man growled. "we are the Androids."

"What!" Vegeta scowled. "Androids!"

"I don't know #22," another Android said. "he doesn't look like Goku."

"I assure you #23, he is." #22 said.

"How come history has changed?" Kao asked himself. "What is going on? No Androids appeared in my time…"

"Goku!" Trunks shouted. "I'm not letting you fight by yourself!" Trunks landed beside Goku, and readied himself.

"Me too father!" Goten shouted, joining in.

"#22, they're all asking to fight…" the female Android said.

"Do not fear, #24, they will be no match." #22 said. Eighteen grinned. She followed Goten in and stood beside the three Saiyans.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you all…" she said. "I guess the past has come to haunt me."

"We've defeated you toys before, we can do it again." Vegeta smirked, his power level accelerating into Super Saiyan mode. Goku, Trunks, and Goten did the same.

"Gohan," Goku said firmly. "Take Pan, Bulma, Videl and your mother somewhere safe."

"Alright dad." Gohan took the four woman away, where they would safe from harm.

"You think you can beat us?" Goten asked. "Think again."

Kao stepped back.

"_What should I do_?" he asked himself. "_I don't know what to do_…"

"Should we take them?" #25 asked.

"Yes #25. We were designed to kill Goku weren't we? While we're at it, we can kill his friends too." #22 grinned.

"Let's go." Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Eighteen, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin attacked all at once on the four Androids. Kao watched as his friends fought the mysterious warriors.

"_Androids_?" he thought. "_What is going on_?" he looked on as the Z Fighters tried their best to fight their way through the Android's defence, but failed. #22 had booted Goku into a tree, causing it to collapse, and Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were already out cold.

"_Could I have changed time_?" Kao asked. "_Was my arrival that changed history so much?_"

Just as Kao was playing with his thoughts, he snapped back into reality. Goten, Goku and Vegeta had also all been knocked out, but Trunks remained. He was ganged up.

"Trunks!" Kao shouted. Android #24 slammed a fist into Trunks' stomach and threw him into a barbecue table. Then, Android #25 charged an energy beam and fired it toward the young Super Saiyan.

"Trunks! NO!" Kao shouted.

* * *

R&R, no flames plz, hope u liked it

Galaxy turbo


	4. Chapter Four: Androids!

**DragonBall SI**

**Chapter Four: Androids!**

"Trunks! NO!" Kao screamed, as the energy beam warped toward the young Saiyan. Kao raced forward and barred himself in front of the incoming attack, shielding Trunks from the deadly blow.

"Well, we have a troublemaker." Android #22 growled. "You should step down before we get angry."

"I don't think so tin man." Kao growled. "You leave my friends alone!"

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to show this little one a lesson. #23?"

"As you wish." the small little Android with a Mohawk stepped forward. In a second, he was all over Kao, who tried his best to keep the blows at bay. Kao shook him off and set a well-aimed kick in #23's left arm. #23 skidded back, but kept up the pace.

"Give up boy," he smiled. "us androids have unlimited energy. You, on the other hand, aren't so talented."

"We'll see!" Kao growled. He retreated from close combat and flew into the air. Gohan watched as the young Saiyan fought the androids one-on-one.

"He's something that kid," Gohan whispered.

"I've never seen a boy with that much potential!" Pan said. "It's amazing!"

"Stop this, you piece of useless junk!" Kao shouted. "Masenko HA!" he fired a massively strong energy projectile toward android #23, who was directly in the line of fire. An large explosion erupted around the park, eventually creating a crater in the earth's floor. When it all cleared, Android #23 was in the middle of the crater, panting heavily. His right arm was sliced off completely, with wires and metal sticking out of it.

"That boy isn't like the others…" #22 thought. "He's better."

"He just severely damaged that android!" Gohan said shocked.

"I can see that you're powerful." #22 said. "We are no match for you at the moment. So we'll be leaving. But next time we meet, you will die."

"Don't count on it," Kao growled. The androids flew off without a backward glance, and soon, they were out of sight. Gohan rushed down with a small sack of Senzu Beans. He one to Kao and went off to feed the rest. Soon, everyone was back up to their normal self. All the fighters gathered together later on.

"Kao, how did you get so powerful?" Goku asked. "You weren't even a Super Saiyan,"

"I guess…I was born with it." Kao shrugged.

"Let's get outta here." Vegeta growled. "This place is annoying me."

"What's with him?" Koa whispered to Trunks.

"Just a sore loser…" Trunks replied, quietly.

"Dad," Gohan said, walking over to his father. "we need a plan to take these Androids down."

"I'm aware of that… we just need to know how." Goku replied. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber won't be of any use. The Androids would have destroyed too many cities by then…."

"We'll just have to take them on." Goten said.

"Krillin, take everyone to Master Roshi's house." Goku said.

"But… where are you going?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to train." Goku replied.

"But… where?" Trunks asked. "There's no place to train."

"I know one, and I'm headed there." Goku said, taking off.

"I'm coming!" Goten shouted, and shot after his father. Trunks followed and soon, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan all flew off to follow Goku.

Krillin stared after them for a while then took the rest to Master Roshi's island home.

**The Kame House **

"Androids eh?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yeah. Four of them." Kao said.

"Why didn't you tag along with Goku?"

"I guess…I didn't want to get involved." Kao replied.

"Boy, you're already involved!" Roshi replied. "You destroyed half an android!"

"I-I don't want to fight. I've seen too many deaths in my time. It haunts me." Kao replied.

"One thing you gotta learn about fighting, son, is to fight for what you want." Master Roshi explained. "There's nothing wrong about fighting for good. Fight for what you believe is right."

"I… can do that…" Kao thought. "I'll think about it."

"That's my boy…" Master Roshi grinned, and headed for the fridge.

**The following day…**

Master Roshi switched on the television and saw the morning news. The Androids had hit Pepper City, and were wrecking havoc among the buildings.

"_These Androids will stop at nothing! They are on a wild killing spree!_" the reporter shouted, over the sound of the explosions. Krillin was with. The TV woke Kao, Puar, and Oolong.

"What's going on?" Kao asked sleepily.

"Androids." Krillin replied. Soon, everyone was wide awake and watching. Kao couldn't stand anymore. The androids were killing innocent people. They had to be stopped. Kao quickly put on his orange and blue jumpsuit and slid into his boots.

"I'm going to Pepper City." he said. "These robots have to be put to a halt."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Goku and the gang are headed that way too." Roshi said. "Be careful."

"You got it gramps." Kao grinned. He burst out the door into the morning sun, and was halfway in the air when Master Roshi called him back.

"You might want this!" he shouted, and threw a long blade at the Saiyan. Kao clipped it around his chest and gave them a thumbs up. He then turned and sped toward Pepper City.

**Pepper City**

Androids #22, #23, #24 and #25 were still blowing up houses and towers when Goku arrived with the Z Fighters.

"Hey, androids!" Goku shouted. The four robots turned to see five Saiyans hovering in the air.

"Well, if it isn't the losers." #22 grinned. "Come to watch the show?"

"It's over today." Goku replied, landing next to the androids.

"I see. And how do you plan to defeat us?" #23 asked, joining #22 at the front line, ready to fight the five Saiyans.

"The easy way." Goku said. He started to glow gold, as his hair spiked up into a blonde yellow color. Super Saiyan color. Soon, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan and Trunks had all transformed into the same state as Goku.

"You fools don't know what you're up against." #22 grinned. "Well, dumb blondes, right?"

In an instant, the five warriors went onto an all-out assault on the androids.

On the way, Kao was headed to the rescue.

"Why has androids appeared?" he thought. "This is all so strange…" when he arrived at Pepper City, everything was practically gone. Buildings, houses, the lot. "What have they done…?"

Then, he heard an explosion. Hw flew over to the scene, where Goten and Gohan lay motionless on the blackened road, and Goku, Vegeta and Trunks fought the androids, though heavily outnumbered. Goku was booted back into a tower, which collapsed around him, burying him completely. Vegeta let his guard off when he turned to watch Goku fall.

"Kakarot!" instantly, he was blown off his feet and slid across the ground. With him, came Trunks. Their hair went back from blonde to their original hair colour.

Kao stepped out.

"Causing trouble again?" he growled.

"Well, the REAL competition joins us." #22 grinned.

"This time androids, there's no holding back!" Kao shouted. A golden aura exploded around his body, and the ground started to break beneath his feet. his hair stood to attention and flashed into the blonde/yellow color of a Super Saiyan.

"Hmm… I can see you aren't the same as the others." #22 said.

"You're right. I'm better." Kao said. "And you androids are going down."

"Bring it on little man." #22 smiled. "This'll be interesting."

* * *

That's That! I wonder what happens next? wait, I'm writing it! Anyway, R&R, no flames 

Galaxy Storm Turbo


End file.
